User talk:Okami22
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Anamantiumninja page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Anamantiumninja (talk) 17:27, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Anamantiumninja (talk) 21:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks c: and when you create a character, dont use a character that already exists. Create your own c:http://teenwolfroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. RubyRedAmazon (talk) 22:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) After the Night Series which will only be 10-15 episodes. The endidng to the Night series wii tie in with the beginning to the Red Moon series. You can have an involvement with it if you want. Anamantiumninja (talk) 22:33, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I might be ready to start the Night Series tomarrow or saturday if your still interested? Anamantiumninja (talk) 20:15, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I agree, school has been getting in my way aswell. Anamantiumninja (talk) 01:06, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I should be available around 3 and again around 5. Anamantiumninja (talk) 23:05, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I mean again, that all depends. I'm certainly open to doing a knock-off the series...my World War Z series is a knock-off. Let me know what you've got in mind and we can talk about it. --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 21:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Ka'ohu Kevin Sanchez, most likely. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 02:50, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I suppose it depends in what way you want to join? I'm open to hearing a pitch, but I have everything laid out so far. Let me know and we can talk about it. Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 20:41, January 24, 2014 (UTC) We're making a series togethor? ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 04:13, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay cool. Thanks:) ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 17:52, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Aloha, I'm avaliable now. Send me a message and we can discuss the pilot. I was thinking about Briar , as she is the main character, and her aunt, Lydias mom (I'm going to name her either Amanda, Rosaline, or Elizabeth idk), driving to Beacon Hills after Briar landed. Idk, just a thought. Lol. Message me back please. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 23:39, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Isn't Kevin Sanchez in the Red Moon Series ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 16:41, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sounds good. But, this series takes place three years after Teen Wolf. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 03:53, February 4, 2014 (UTC) hey, so a user named RubyRedAmazon of TWRPW gave me her wikia!!!! OMG! See: she gave me it .Can you work on it with me? and we can work on my series on here? It would be awesome if you helped! ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 01:39, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh and is the character you made earlier, is gonna be on my series? Because I had a thought, if he fought Linh Hogo-sha Adams. Big battle, and it'll attract more supernatural forces. Kitsunes, Werewolves, etc. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 01:39, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay. And by the way, there is no more Briar Grace. I kinda combined Lydia Martin and Kira Yukimura, into Linh Hogo-sha Adams . So Linh's a Ongaku Kitsune, which is a music kitsune. I think this could work kinda with Corey, because they would be attracted with each other because their both kitsune. :) ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 17:42, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay cool. And thanks:) ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 17:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Last time changing my mind, I swear! Okay so Linh is now Briar, and Briar is now a banshee. I forgot the whole reason why I made her a banshee in the first place. Forgive me, last time. I promise lol. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 03:33, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sounds good. :)~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 23:58, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Opening Credits: goes something like this- Briar Aisling '''stands in the center of a field of bones, one hand on her hip, screaming (scream echos). '''Corey Bryant '''walks towards camera, form flickering from regular corey with glowing golden green eyes to a fiery aura around Corey which is in the shape of a fox. '''Dallas Carter rips off his shirt, eyes glowing red, and wolfs out. Luna Sanchez sits on nemeton crosslegged, hands in her lap, and her eyes glowing white. Her brother, Nico, '''one knee in the ground eyes glow blue, beside the nemeton. A full moon appears, covering the whole screen, and '''Charlie LeBeau jumps, claws out, and is in the center of the moon. Alissa Hughes and''' Adam Westchester''' stand back to back, screen is orbiting around them, until Alissa sats something to Adam, and he shifts into Kanima and lunges at the screen. Briar's scream echos again. Teen Wolf caption, and the symbol of the''' Apocalyptic Pack's symbol fades in and out on the screen. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 04:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I will. Unless you want to. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 00:01, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Mystique/Pilot Okay, I started. I introduced your character, if that's okay. Here's the linky link: Mystique ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 00:25, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, any suggestions you wanna add and whose the big big bad? ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 02:54, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, no problem. And great job on the episoode. I'll add more, than you can finish it. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 23:02, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay. And who's the big bad you'll create? ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 00:47, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Lol okay. Is he gonna stick around for all the seasons, or is he going to leave at some point. Just curious, because I'm going to kill of a couple characters. So, I have to change the [[Opening Credits|'''opening credits]]' '. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 00:54, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, lol. And I was thinking next episode, him and Briar could go out on a date? Or they would start slow? Idk. Just a thought. And...yeah. I think that's it. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 00:58, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. Um, this is fun. Lol. Okay cool. Btw, it's gonna be Teen Wolf mixed with our own stuff. So if you have any ideas, go for it. Just, don't stray to far from the Teen Wolf based stuff, lol. Your really good at this stuff, btw. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 01:07, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Aww, pft. Thanks. Lol, I edited it a little. I put her response. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 01:12, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Can you finish with a cliff hanger? And the next episode will leave off of Mystique. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 01:14, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, cool. :) ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 01:23, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Awesome!!!!! I'll start the next episode!!! You did awesome. *high five* lol. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 01:38, February 13, 2014 (UTC) No prob:) your turn:) ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 01:57, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay. That was awesome. Lol, nite. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 02:21, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Your turn. Season Two, we're doing Native Americans. A new character is coming and is replacing one of the deceased characters. Her name is going to be Catori Makwa . ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 00:28, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Cool. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 23:02, February 19, 2014 (UTC) For Season One or Two. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 23:19, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Are you going to do The Boy Who Cried Wolf now? Or later?~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 23:28, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Cool, thanks. I'll finish with cliff hanger ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 23:42, February 19, 2014 (UTC) lol *high five* ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 00:00, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I added enhanced speed on Corey. And hey, can you, not trying to be rude, delete some of Corey's powers he's like...OP xD ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 01:39, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey so do wanna edit Ashes, before I finish it? Or nawh? (sorry I had to do it)~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 02:13, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay it's finished, if you start off Slippery Slope, leave off on where it ended in Ashes. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 04:04, March 4, 2014 (UTC) A hour later, Corey is seen in his bedroom, a knock is heard and his mom pokes her head in, " Hey, Corey someone is here to see you, " . A teenaged looking girl (Malia Hale), walked in and smiled at him. " You two enjoy yourselves by Cor " . He looked at her and smiled brightly, " Your cute....what's your name....." , She looked up and smiled. " Malia....Malia Hale and I'm in a relationship with a guy that would beat you down " , He smiled and looked down. " What do you want from me " , Her eyes glowed blue and Corey jumped back. " Never mind " , She went to the window and jumped out quickly disappearing. His door opened and Cho, walked in and pushed him onto his bed. " What are--- you doing " , She smiled and jumped on top of Corey, " I'm saying I'm sorry in a hormonal way " , Corey smiled and they kissed quickly, he pressed his lips tightly to hers and embraced, Corey got up quickly. " I got to go....Let yourself out ". The screen blanks. ---- Not trying to be rude, but what was the point of all that? Was Malia nesscary? Was the other girl Cho nesscary? Who is Cho? Again, not trying to be rude, I know I also do things. Just please explain. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 12:20, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Lol, it was fine, just....curious. Lol. And I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW :c, didnt have much love for her towards the end, but this brought me near tears. The words she said, and Lydia wailing her name. :c ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 23:58, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 00:10, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Yes. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 00:14, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. That's fine. Just three things: #Aiden can't have the same name as a canon character. So maybe Ryan, Luke, Johnny, Klaus, Emmett (I like Emmett), Jason (I like Jason), Logan (I like Logan), or Whit. And let's change his last name to. Like: Summers, Washington, Reynolds, Clemson, Rose, Walker, or Ward. #Let's try another species, instead of making him too much like Jackson. I'll find some, you find some, and we can discuss it. #Let's change a little of the Jackson in him, instead of Lacrosse lets try basketball. And instead of making him spoiled, lets make him have freedom-discpline (kind of like a cop should be) at home, but it's another story at school. Let's make him an druid. Not an emissary, yet. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 02:09, March 19, 2014 (UTC) A druid or, his adoptive parents are Hunters, and they want to train him. But I prefer he was human, but has the "spark", like Stiles. We'll play with it more.:) ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 03:06, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Still on. Sorry, my laptop got cracked. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 21:14, April 6, 2014 (UTC)